It is no secret that putting is one of the fundamental components of golf and requires numerous hours in order for one to achieve even basic putting capability. For this reason, it is not uncommon for golfers of all skill levels to devote a considerable amount of time to improving the putting game. As the prior art indicates, a number of inventions have been developed that attempt to assist golfers with putting practice. However, the prior art is cumbersome. The prior art requires multiple parts and requires time-consuming assembly and disassembly in order for a user to interact with the prior art apparatuses and systems for training.
As such, there is a need for a basic putting practice system; one that is both portable and easy to assemble and disassemble, while still incorporating novel features that can greatly improve putting ability.